Caught Between Right and Wrong
by BrosiaMalfoy
Summary: Set in their 7th year, after the war. The war changed a lot of people. Hermione and Draco included. What happend when they are both heads and a new friend of Hermiones in thrown in the mix? Will be rated M for later chapters enjoy!
1. Meeting Them

Caught Between Right and Wrong

Chapter 1- Meeting Them

Disclaimer: Plot and new characters belong to me, everything else to J.K.!

Hermione Granger was sitting in her room at her parent's house packing all of her school things together. She looked at her Head Girl's badge and placed it on top of her robes and shut her trunk. Tomorrow she would be going back to Hogwarts to begin her final year. She honestly didn't know if she was ready for it. The war had changed her drastically, as it had done to everyone. She closed her eyes and thought about all the losses. Fred, Remus, Tonks, and countless others. She didn't know if she would be able to just go back through the halls and sit at her house table knowing that her friends once laid dead there.

After all the press had finally died down from Harry defeating Voldemort, she decided that it would be nice to change her appearance. She was tired of being known as 'Hermione Granger, Book work and part of the Golden Trio'. She just wanted to be Hermione. It even took Harry, Ron, and Ginny a while to get used to her new look. She thought of seeing Ron. They hadn't spoken in months, not since their break-up. She had truly loved Ron, she had, but something in her changed after they had been settled in for a while. She felt herself wanting something more exciting in her life, and not just sexually. It wasn't that Ron wasn't good in bed, he was, he just wasn't great. He didn't make her go numb from pleasure like she thought he would. She looked out her window for a second then nearly jumped two feet when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey girl! Are you busy tonight?" Her best friend Cammy said to her.

She was also to be attending Hogwarts with her this year, sort of a transfer. Cammy used to go to a small Wizarding school in America, but then she came to fight in the war, after her parents had died, and Hermione bumped into her at a muggle club a few months later and they got to talking and became great friends. Hermione had convinced her to come to Hogwarts this year and finish out her schooling.

"No... What have you got in mind?" She said to her friend.

"I was thinkin we should hit the Silver Crescent one last time, you know to say goodbye to summer. You think your mom would let you come out?" Cammy asked her.

"Probably... Let me double check though." She told her. She put the phone on her bed and ran downstairs just to check, and of course her mom didn't care if she went.

"Yeah I'm good to go... do you want to come over here so we can get ready together?" Hermione said.

"Yea... I'll be there in a sec... I'm apparating to your room…"

As Hermione hung up, before she even had her cell phone back into her pocket, she heard a crack coming from her bedroom. "I'll be out in a sec Cammy!" she said as she jumped in the shower.

"Alright. You care if I go through your closet? We gotta look hot tonight, and I know just the outfit for you!" Cammy said, and started rummaging through the closet, not waiting for Hermione's answer.

Cammy Booker 17, she had just become of age in April. She had long black and dark brown hair, which complemented her athletic frame. Being a six foot tall, African-American female was hard sometimes, especially when shopping, but she could always pull off some of the hottest outfits, like the one she had picked out for the club tonight. "Come on girl, we only have 2 hours until the club opens!" She yelled from the closet.

A couple minutes later, Hermione wrapped herself in a fluffy dark red towel, and walked out into her room. "So, what have you got for me today?" she asked her friend who's head was hidden in all the clothes in her closet. She pulled out a forest green corset, black fitted leather pants, and knee- high leather boots.

"You can borrow my black and green hoop earrings and the matching necklace if I can borrow some of your stuff!" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Cammy I don't know about that, that's a little more revealing than I normally wear, come to think of it, I don't even remember having anything like that in my closet this morning." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I know, I put it in there when I got here, hoping you wouldn't notice. Come on Herm, it's out last night before we got back to school, we have to look hott and make the best of it. You'll look totally hott when I'm done with you girl."

"Alright, I trust you Cammy." She said shaking her head. She knew once she said that, she was in for it by the mischevious look Cammy was giving her.

After about an hour of getting all the clothes sorted and put on, Cammy was dressed in a silver corset with red leather pants and knee-high boots. Her silver and red hoop earrings were on, matching the dark red Aries charm on her silver necklace. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with red highlights mixed in. She grabbed her wand and added two more red streaks through her bangs. "Ok, your turn. Sit down girl and close your eyes while I work my magic." She said to Hermione.

Hermione sighed and sat down. When she opened her eyes, her dark brown ringlets now had a couple green streaks through them. The back of her hair was down, while the rest of the front except for her bangs was in a bun. Cammy had wrapped two ringlets around the bun, and whenever she moved her head, they bounced. "Cammy... I love it! How did you learn to do that?!" She asked her friend when she looked in the mirror.

"I can't tell you that… my secret... come on lets go!" The girls grabbed their jackets and apparated to the Silver Crescent.

It was rather chilly and muggy when Hermione and her best friend stepped into The Silver Crescent. The club was dark, and packed with people. The dance floor took up most of the building, with tables and booths scattered around the bar in the corner. After they claimed a booth near the dance floor, they both sat down for a drink. Cammy ordered a Sour Cherry pucker from the bar, while Hermione opted for Sour Apple. They sat, sipping their drinks and talking about the upcoming school year until two guys came up to their table. The shorter one walked up to Cammy and held out his hand. "My name's Ty... and I was wonderin if a pretty thing like you would mind dancing wit me?" Cammy looked at Hermione, smirked, and got up to go dance.

The other guy sat down in Cammy's vacated seat. He was tall, lean, and had the deepest blue-green eyes Hermione had ever seen. When he spoke, his voice was smooth. "We can watch your friend dance, but what I want to know is… will you dance with me?" He asked in a low tone.

Instead of answering him, she stood and dragged him onto the dance floor. 'Carry Out' By Timberland ft Justin Timberlake was playing on the speakers. Hermione faced away from him and grinded on him until the song ended. She honestly knew exactly what she was doin to him, as she could tell from the buldge she was feeeling from behind. She had really never danced like that before, something about her tonight made her feel more in control. More wild.

"I'm a little hot… you mind if we find our friends and go back to the table for a little bit?" she said to him. "Sorry, I don't remember your name."

"Name's Jay, and yea, we can do whatever you want." They found their friends, shared drinks, and switched back and forth between the table and the floor until the Dj played the last song of the night. They all exchanged cell numbers, said their goodbyes, and left the club.

Cammy and Hermione fell asleep talking about the guys they had spent the night dancing with in Cammy's queen sized, 4- poster bed.

When the girls left, the guys they had been dancing with took out their wands and took off the glamours they had on. The shorter one's deep blue eyes turned back to his brown, his hair stayed black, but it went up to his normal short cut.

"Damn Draco... those girls were HOT!" said Blaise when he was done changing back.

Draco smiled, shaking his head. "Yea, I know. I think we need to keep in contact with them... wonder where they go to school since Silver Crescent is a muggle club anyways." Draco still couldn't believe he had been going to muggle clubs with Blaise for months now. He actually loved muggle music. The war had drasticall changed Draco. He no longer held the prejudices that he once had to carry for his father. He now did what he wanted and liked what he liked without having to worry about being punished for it.

"I heard the one you were with talking to Cammy about how she was going to fit in at Hogwarts when they get there tomorrow. Maybe we can find them on the train." Blaise told his friend.

"Yea. I hope so… there's something about that girl I like… Did you see how she was dancing on me all night? She made me so hard it hurt." Draco said, loosening his tie, they were now back at Malfoy Manor, which Draco lived in with his mother, now that his father was dead.

"Naw… I was too busy enjoying the arse on Cammy... that girl got skills… I'm going to sleep now… See you in the morning."

"Yea. Night." Draco said as he turned over in his bed in his room and fell fast asleep.

* * *

A/N" Hey all! This is a story that started I co-write with a friend forever ago, and I just found it in my computer so I'm editing it and revising it. Let me know what you think!!! Thanks!


	2. The Train Ride

**Chapter 2-The Train Ride**

**Disclaimer- I only own the new characters and the plot, Jk is freaking amazing lol**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she awoke and looked around. 'Oh yea… I remember now…' she thought as she kicked off the covers she slept in.

"Mione! You up yet?! Breakfast's almost done!" Cammy yelled up the stairs.

"Yea, I'm up now… be out in a sec!" Hermione made her bed and walked downstairs. "How many people are you feeding? There's enough food here to feed an army!" Hermione said to her friend.

"Had to cook for my best friend… I forgot to ask you what you wanted last night before we went to sleep. Dig in girl, before the food gets cold!" Hermione and Cammy sat down to their breakfast of cinnamon pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, cream of wheat, and apple juice. When they finished, they cleaned up, and got dressed for the train.

"Cammy! Come on!! I've already packed the cab with our trunks!" said Hermione as she tapped her foot impatiently by the front door. Cammy really took her time when she wanted to.

"Alright!! I'm comin! Chill! We aren't gonna be late!" she said as she grabbed her bag with her cd's and CD player, walking down the stairs and to the car. "Get in miss 'I have to be an hour early' and let's go!" she said as the cab backed the car down the driveway and sped off.

At Malfoy Mansion, the boys were up too. Well… Draco was anyway. "Blaise… get up! We're gonna be late!" he said as he dumped freezing water on Blaise's sleeping form. "AHHH BLOODY HELL!!! That's cold man!! Why'd you do that??" Blaise said as he shivered in his once warm bed.

"It's almost 10! We have to be at the station by 10:30! Get ready! If you make me late, and I miss that girl, you're going to regret it!" Draco said as he stomped off to shower and change. They apparated to the station with their trunks, just as Cammy and Hermione were walking through platform 9¾.

Cammy had a feeling someone was watching them as they walked through the barrier. "Mione… did you feel like you were being watched a second ago?"

"You too? Well… I don't feel it anymore, so let's get on the train." She said. Cammy followed her, placing her things in the empty compartment Hermione had found. She sat down, and pulled out a book. "What's that?" Hermione asked, pulling out her own book to read from her backpack. "It's this show I used to watch back home in America called 'C.S.I.'. I like it… this one's about a body found in a trunk of a car, and how they figure out who did it. 'Hogwarts: A History'? What's that about?"

Hermione gazed at the book, turning it over in her hands. "It's about Hogwarts and all the things that have happened there. Pretty good… I've read it before." She said smiling to herself. No matter how many times she had read that book, it could never get old to her.

"Ohhhh…. Cool." Cammy said as she curled up on the seat and went back to reading her book. Hermione opened the book, and lost herself in its words.

By the time they got on the train and found an empty compartment, Draco and Blaise had no idea where the girls they had seen had disappeared to. "Let's go look for them. I've got a meeting in 10 minutes." Blaise nodded his head, and followed Draco down the hall. "Hey… I think I found them… but why are they with Pothead, Weasel and the Weaselette?" said Blaise as he turned to face Draco.

"Dunno… Let's drop in for a chat, shall we?" he said as he opened the door.

Draco glanced into their compartment and Hermione was laughing and talking with her friends, and Ron was whispering in her ear. **'_Why on earth would this unbelievably hot girl be talking to the Weaselby. _**he thought as he stared at her. '_Damn… She's hot_' She wore a pink baby tee that showed off the curves she'd gotten, along with her flat stomach. It said 'If I snap my fingers, will you go away?' and her jeans were skin tight, black with rips and holes down the legs to her ankle high black boots.

Hermione glanced at the door, having heard it open, and saw Draco staring back at her. '_He's gotten taller… bloody hell! Where did all those muscles come from?! Harry isn't THAT built… Whoa!! Did I just compare that spoiled brat to my best friend?!' _she thought as she looked him up and down. He was wearing a pair of black clacks with a baby blue button up shirt and black dress shoes.** '_I gotta admit… he DOES look good…but why is he staring at me as if he has no idea who I am?' _**she thought as she looked into his eyes.** _'Oh yeah, that's because he probably doesn't you idiot.'_**

At that moment, the other occupants of the car noticed their unexpected, and uninvited, visitors standing in the doorway. Since Harry had defeated the Dark Lord early in the summer, no one had heard from either of the boys, although Lucius Malfoy had been captured, and later in the summer was sentenced to the Dementors Kiss. "GET OUT FERRET BOY!!" yelled Ron when he realized why Hermione hadn't answered his question.

"Look, I just came to make sure Hermione didn't forget about the Heads meeting. Obviously she isn't in here, so when you see her, can you tell her that she shouldn't be late? You either Weasley." said Draco, without stopping, he turned and walked away, Blaise in tow, trying to take his eyes off of Cammy. She was wearing a black tank top with silver writing, and black jeans with silver glitter all over them. The shirt said 'Don't be jealous because I'm pretty… be jealous because YOUR MAN thinks I am!' Her shoes were black air force ones with silver laces. She stood and walked over to him.

"Hi… Tha name's Cammy… and you are…?"

"Blaise… Blaise Zabini…" he managed to get out before a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Blaise, you're right… they can make it to the meeting on their own. Let's go. NOW." Draco said as he pulled him back into the hallway.

"What'd you do that for? She was talking to me!" Blaise complained, as they walked to the office where the meeting was to be held.

"I'll tell you later. McGonagall's watching us." Blaise sat next to Draco, and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't even notice when Hermione walked into the compartment they were having the meeting in, mostly because he didn't even recognize her.

"At least think about it Hermione… Please?" Ron begged as he held the door open for her.

"I'll think about it Ron, but I'm not promising anything, okay?" she said as she took her seat across the table from Draco. He looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the girl from the club! Of course he didn't think that Granger was in the compartment with Potter and his friends, he hadn't even knew it was her! Her once brown unruly hair was now straight with blonde streaks and black on the underneath of it. Her brown eyes were now a emerald green, but lighter than Potters, she sure had filled into her curves since the last time he had saw her, rather, the last time he saw her as Granger.

"Ms. Granger, if you and Mr. Weasey are finished talking, I would like to start this meeting." said McGonagall. Hermione and Ron nodded their heads. The meeting was about their duties as prefects and head boy and girl, but Draco and Hermione were only half listening. They were too busy glancing at each other, wondering what the other was thinking. **'_I bet he's still a spoiled brat… why does he keep looking at me like that?' _**Hermione thought when she caught him looking at her.

**'_Great… the know-it-all knows I was looking at her! I must be losing my touch. I'll just have to test it later!' _**He smirked at the thought. The rest of the meeting went on without a hitch. As they all stood up, McGonagall's voice was heard again. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, when we get to school, the Headmaster and I will escort you to your rooms after dinner. Meet us in the Great Hall." With a nod of her head, she dismissed them.

When Hermione walked out into the hallway, Ron was nowhere to be found. A hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into an empty compartment. When the lights clicked on, she was face to face with Draco. "My my Granger… you've grown up! I never would have thought the girl I'm looking at was the same bushy-haired girl from last year." He said with a smirk.

"Shut your face Malfoy, I don't want to hear it right now," she replied. He walked towards her, until he had her pinned against the wall.

"You might not want to hear it, but I like what I see…" he said as he tilted her head up to kiss her.

"Malfoy, I don't think…" she started, but she never finished the sentence. He had started kissing her. It was a soft, passion-filled kiss, and they both enjoyed it, even though neither would admit it.

"So I take it you don't think of me as a 'Mudblood' anymore?" she asked him breathlessly.

"Honeslty, I never did… but I had to act that way to keep dear old dad off my back. You understand right?" Just then the train began to slow, signaling their time on the train was coming to an end.

"We better go change," Hermione said. He agreed, gave her another kiss, and turned to leave. He paused at the door.

"Will you promise to give me a chance Hermione?" he said as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I don't know Draco, I still don't know for sure that you're not the same prat I got bullied by all those years. I'll have to think about it. I'll talk to you in our rooms tonight." She said warily.

"Thank you… I'll see you tonight then." He said as he walked out the door to change.

**'_Maybe he really has changed…'_** she thought as she walked into her private room to change. She walked out of the room, a few minutes later dressed. Little did she know her entire meeting with Draco had been watched by a furious Ron Weasley.


	3. Common Room Conversations

Caught Between Right and Wrong

Chapter 3-Common Room Conversations

As Hermione, Cammy, Harry, and Ron got into their carriage, Draco and Blaise entered their own. "Why are you smirking already? You trip a first year or something?" asked Blaize when they were settled.

"Nope. Better." Draco replied.

"So you gonna tell me or what?" Blaise asked.

"You swear to keep this a secret?"

"You know it man… after all the stuff we've gone through together and you think you still have to ask me that? Come on… you know me better than that Drake"

"Yea… we've been through a lot of crazy stuff huh? Anyways… I think Granger put a spell on me… I feel like I'm drawn to her or something." Draco said.

"Could it be that…she's a pretty powerful witch, or maybe… you like her?" Blaise said as he covered his face with his arms, expecting to be hit for even suggesting such a crazy idea.

Draco just looked at him. "Why'd you curl up like that? I wasn't gonna hit you… unless you like that kind of stuff…" he said as he smirked at Blaise.

"You already know I do…" Blaise replied laughing. "Stop changing the subject Draco and tell me what's got you smiling!"

"Malfoy's don't smile! I am NOT smiling!! Granger didn't kiss me on the train, ok!!"

"WHAT?!?! GRANGER KISSED YOU?! ON PURPOSE?!?! Man… you got some SERIOUS skills if you can get that girl to even touch you! She's the Virgin Queen of Gryffindor!! You said so yourself last year!"

"She's changed man… she's more… wild I guess you'd say… no, you'd say she's got some freak in her now! It was more like I kissed her first and she kissed back anyway" Draco said.

"Yea… uh huh…sure. You gotta get out more Draco… This winter break, we're going to America. New York to be exact… I'll show you what you've been missing!"

In the carriage in front of them, Harry knew there was something wrong with Ron. He wasn't talking to anybody in the carriage. He just stared out the window the whole time.

"Ron? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked him when Hermione was explaining the different houses to Cammy. Ron didn't answer him. He didn't seem to even have heard him, so Harry poked him in the shoulder until he turned around to face him.

"What do you want Harry… I'm kinda busy right now" Ron said with a vacant expression. "Ron what is wrong with you? You're never this quiet." Ron turned his head away from Harry, catching sight of Hermione and Cammy. Upon seeing Hermione, a wave of hurt hit him, so strong that if he was standing he would have stumbled. Harry, seeing his friends' distress keeps questioning him.

"Did something happen between you and Hermione?" He asked his friend.

An "I'll tell you later." Was all he got before he was looking at the back of Ron's head again. _**'Wonder what's got him all pissed off?'**_ he thought as they all got out of the carriage, and headed into the Great Hall for the feast.

Cammy was told she would be in Gryffindor before the year even started so she went over and say with Hermione at the table. She sat across from Hermione, between Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"Mione… you think there's any way we can go somewhere and talk?" Cammy asked Hermione when they were leaving for the Gryffindor Tower.

"No… I can't tonight, I have to meet McGonagall back in the Hall in a minute… you still got your cell?" She asked.

"Never go anywhere without it! But I thought they wouldn't work inside the castle?" Cammy asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I fixed that already. I put a spell on it so it does, so you shouldn't have any problems calling or texting me."

"Girl, see, I knew you'd figure something out! Text me later k?"

"Alright. I gotta go now, ill talk to you later." Hermione said when she was sure Cammy was safely in the common room. She turned and ran to the Great Hall, arriving at the same time as Draco.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you…" Draco whispered to her as Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the room.

"Tell you later" she replied quickly. As she approached the pair, McGonnogal looked over at them skeptically. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please follow me to your rooms." She led them to the second floor, and stopped in front of a painting of a teenage girl and boy sitting by a lake. "This is the entrance to your rooms. Now you need to decide on a password. You may share it with one other person in this castle. They can come and go as they please, so be careful of whom you choose." Draco turned to Hermione "What do you think it should be? I was thinking Silver Lining, or communication or something."

"Silver Lining? Yea, let's do that one." Hermione replied. She turned and repeated the password to the couple in the painting. "Welcome to the Head Girl/Boy rooms!" they said as the painting swung on its hinges, allowing them entrance.

"This is your common room. Your rooms have your names on the door, and you need to set your own password to those. You and the person you give these passwords to are the only people who can get into them. You share a bathroom, and all of your things have already been put into your rooms. This is where we leave you. Good night Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy, the same to you." Said McGonagall as she turned with and walked out of the portrait.

Hermione walked to the middle of the room and spun slowly, taking in her new surroundings. "This is… amazing!" she whispered in awe. The room had a black ceiling, with all the star constellations decorating it. The walls were black halfway down to where the paint met the wood paneling half way to the dark cherry wood floors. There were two silver and gold reclining chairs angled at the fireplace in the middle of the right side wall. In front of the fireplace was a low table made of the same wood as the floors. Behind the table was a black leather couch with gold and silver throw pillows. The bookcases on each side of the fireplace held their books, with plenty of room for Hermione's expanding collection.

"Yea… I like it. It's much better than staying in the dungeon… it's always cold down there." Draco said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"What did you mean when you asked me to 'give you a chance'? A chance at what?" Hermione asked him as she sat down across from him.

" I meant that the person you know as Draco Malfoy isn't the same one you see sitting before you right now. I want you to let me try to prove that to you." He replied.

"If you're not the same Malfoy I knew last year, what's changed about you? And why do you care what I think?" Hermione asked him.

"I… I don't really know what's different Hermione. The war changed people I guess. I never want it to be like it was, I hated having to go along with everything my father told me. I just don't want to be that person anymore, and I want to prove it to you. It's really complicated I guess I just needed a change, I would assume it's the same reason you changed you appearance, you needed a change. "

"Yeah, I just got tired of being known as Hermione the book worm. I didn't want to walk into a place and suddenly be bombarded with questions about the war. So, I changed the way I look so nobody would notice me anymore. I have another question though. What made you kiss me on the train?" She said.

He thought about that. Actually, that's all he had been thinking about since he got off the train earlier that day. "I felt drawn to you, I guess… and I wanted to know if you would kiss me back."

"Ok… and one last question, I swear. Who are you giving your password too?"

"Blaise. I assume you'll be telling Weaselette?" He asked her. Hermione shook her head 'No'. "Actually I was going to tell Cammy." She replied. "Oh okay" With that, Draco rose from his seat and walked over to his portrait.

"Golden Snitch" he said and his door opened. He entered his room and went straight for the bathroom. Opening the door, he found a tub big enough for two people filled with hot water. Looking around the off white and pearl room, he found his and hers sinks, a towel warmer, and a shower with a ledge in it for sitting, and the shower water came straight out of the ceiling. He took off his clothes and got in, all his stress melting away with the heat of the water. After bathing himself, he wrapped up in a warm, dark green and silver towel and walked out of the bathroom. He dressed in his favorite silk pajama bottoms, and lay down in his bed to sleep.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in her room, texting Cammy.  
**'So tell me what happen, and start at the beginning.**_'_ Cammy's message read. Hermione told her about the kiss on the train, the questions he had answered for her in the common room, and how he hadn't said a mean thing to her at all. **'Maybe he's changed Mione.'** Her answer was. **'I don't know if I should trust him though, you know what I mean?'**  
**' The war changed us all Hermione. Maybe he's been changed for the better, ya know? I think you should go with it. If anything funny happens, lemme know and I'll make sure he regrets it, alright?'** Cammy's answer came.

'**Ok. OH! BTW… I'm aloud to tell one person my passwords to the rooms. I choose you, and you can come in whenever you want to.'**

'**For real?! Me?! You're serious, right?? Girl don't get my hopes up an then mess dem up!' **Came Cammy's reply. Hermione chuckled and replied to her.

'**Yea you! The one into the common room is Silver Lining and the one to my room is Sweet Seduction. Come up tomorrow ok? I gotta go to sleep now.. Night!'**

'**Good night girl… I'm glad you trust me like that! See ya tomorrow!'** Cammy said, ending their conversation. Hermione turned over in her 4 poster bed, and fell asleep.


	4. To Plan a Ball

Caught Between Right and Wrong

Chapter 4 – To plan a ball

When Hermione got to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, Harry, Ron, Cammy and Ginny were already sitting at the table. "Hey everybody!" she said as she sat down and filled her plate with food. "Hey Mione!" everybody answered. Before she could answer, the owls started dropping their schedules in front of them. Hermione and Cammy had both bought owls from Diagon Alley over the summer. She had decided to leave Crookshanks at named hers Virgo, and it was a tawny owl. Cammy named hers Aries, because she got it the same day as her favorite necklace. "Aw man… it's our schedules…" groaned Ron when he got his. Hermione looked over hers. 'Great… Double Potions with Slytherin again! Well, at least Harry, Ron and Cammy will be there too…' She had to get all her classes in order because as soon as she graduated, she was hoping to get into the Auror program at the Ministry, she, Harry and Ron had already talked to the Minister, Kingsley Shackelbolt about it.

"Mione, I think we have all the same classes… I hope I do ok with Potions, I like to cook, and measuring isn't a real problem. Maybe I'll even be able to get into the Auror's program with you guys." Cammy started.

When they finished eating, they all headed down to the dungeons for Potions. As soon as they took their seats near the front of the Gryffindor side, Slughorn quiety made his way into the classroom. "Since this is the N.E.W.T.s level class, we're going to start with harder potions. First, I'm going to assign you your permanent partners. They are as follows : Cammy Booker & Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley & Millicent Bulstrode, Harry Potter & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger & Blaize Zabini," he said as he finished the list. "Get started. Your instructions are on the board, and this will take you all period to complete. Your first potion is Amortentia. Does anyone, BESIDES Ms. Granger," He said when her hand shot up, "Know what Amortentia is?" "It's a really powerful love potion…" came an answer from the back of the class. " Who said that?" Slughorn asked, raising an eyebrow and looking around to see who said it. Cammy shyly raised her hand. "Oho! Miss Booker is it? Well done girl yes , Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world to be exact. When you finish, put a sample in a vile on my desk and clean up."

Hermione sat down beside Blaise, feeling like her world was going to fall in on her. 'Why does it always have to be me??'

"I don't know. Why is it always you?" Blaise whispered in her ear. She looked at him, wide eyed. "I'm good at Legilimency. Anyways… do you know how to do this? I was too busy looking at your friend to pay attention."

"That's just weird. Don't read my thoughts anymore ok? And which friend?" she whispered back.

"The new girl… she's always wit you, Potter, and Weasels 1 and 2." Just then Snape looked up at them. "Dwell, maybe you should talk to her about that, oh and Blaise, is there anything else I should know that you can do?" she whispered to him. 'That's a secret… maybe you and your friend will find out one day.' "Ok, stop thinking in my head. It's annoying." A nod was her only response as they continued their potion.

~Meanwhile~

Draco glanced over at Hermione and Blaize and he watched as she turned her head toward Blaise and said something to him. "He must be doing it again…" he thought out loud. "He's doing what again?" Cammy asked him.

"Nothing. Did you finish the potion yet?" he asked her. "I'm almost done. Why don't you help me over here instead of staring at Hermione?"

"Right…sorry. So I remember you from the war…why did you decide to come to Hogwarts?" He asked her as he started putting ingredients into their cauldron.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Voldemort killed my parents way before the war started because they wouldn't follow him. I wasn't even home when it happened. I was at school and I just sensed that something was wrong you know? So I rushed home to find their mangled bodies lying in the living room. They didn't even see it coming. So I came to help Harry in the war, I just felt that I had to do something. When it was over, I had bumpd into Hermione in a book shop in London and she arranged for me to meet with McGonnagal and she told me that I was more than welcome to come to Hogwarts. So here I am." She said.

"Wow, I'm really sorry Cammy, that must have been really hard for you." Draco said sadly.

"Yeah. The hardest thing I've ever done." She said. They finished their potion and Cammy went and turned it in at the end of class. She waited for Hermione at the door and they walked out together.

"Cammy, I think you have a secret admirer." Hermione said to her as they walked down the corridor to lunch "Anyways, Blaise?. He's loud, and plays WAYY too many practical jokes, but overall, he's not that bad."

"Yea, well, I got that blonde guy… Draco Malfoy. What is it about him that's got you thinking bout him?" she asked as they arrived at their next class.

"I don't know, but I hope I figure it out soon… it's starting to drive me crazy." They laughed, and entered the classroom.

They got into the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Neville were already there. "You know when our first Hogsmeade weekend is?" Cammy asked Hermione. "I need a couple tops and some pants for when we go clubbing again." They would be going to New York to stay with Cammy's sister and of course all the best clubs were there.

"Clubbing?! Hermione!! Since when have you been clubbing?! And who did you club?? Hope it was Malfoy…" Ron hurriedly questioned her after they had all sat down. He and Harry had snuck up on them when they were walking through the Great Hall doors. Harry just sat there grinning at his confused friend.

"Ron. I didn't hit anyone with a club! The clubbing we were talking about is dancing!" Hermione said stifling a laugh.

"Oh… So you didn't hit Malfoy? Can I hit him?" Ron said. He had that look on his face a child gets when they open a new toy.

"No!" three voices yelled at him.

"Okay! I won't hit him. For now… but if I catch him trying to look up my sister's skirt again, I swear he won't wake up for a week!" He said and started to shove food in his mouth as usual.

"When was this?! And why didn't you tell me?!" Harry asked, just as an owl dropped a roll of parchment in front of Hermione. Harry, being distracted from his and Ron's conversation, looked over at Hermione reading her letter. "I gotta go guys… McGonogall wants me in her office." She said as she got up.

"Pepper Imps" Hermione said to the gargoyle in front of the Headmasters office entrance. When she got to the top of the stairs, she knocked on the door. "Come in!" she heard. Upon entering the office, she greeted the Headmaster. "Hello Professor." She said.

"Hello Ms. Granger. I requested you and Mr. Malfoy to be here, but he hasn't shown up yet. Please take a seat. Would you like a sherbet lemon?" She offered. She took one, and sat in the seat thinking about how that was Dumbledores favorite candy. A minute later, there was a knock on the door. McGonogall welcomed in Draco, and he sat down in the chair next to her. As McGonogall began to talk, Draco began staring at Hermione.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" McGonogall asked him.

Draco looked up and then back down. "No. I was just thinking about…something. That's all." He replied with his famous smirk. "Ah. Well, on to important matters. You and Ms. Granger are in charge of planning the Halloween Dance, along with a few other events this year. " McGonogall said.

Malfoy looked up at her. _**'Well, this could be my chance to finally show Hermione and everyone that I really have changed. I wonder if she would go with me.' **_Draco thought. "Mr Malfoy! Are you listening to me?" McGonogall said.

Draco jumped. "Yes, sorry Professor."

"Yes well, tonight, I want you to start planning for this Halloween. You will need to give me a list of everything you plan to do, everyone above 3rd year is invited, so I'll need a list of all those students, also, they will not be allowed into the ball without their invitation as well."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione answered. Draco nodded his head in aggrement

"Ok, now that that's settled, you are both dismissed."

As they walked down the empty corridor, Draco pushed her up against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. "You don't know how long I've waited to get you alone Granger." He said huskily

"So, were back to last names now are we Malfoy? You're not showing me that you've changed one bit" She said. He dropped her arms and stepped back, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry. Old habit. I'm trying Hermione, I really am. How bout we walk together back to the common room?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Okay."

They walked back to the head dorms in silence and when they got to the portrait, Draco said the password and moved to the side to let Hermione in first. She raised an eyebrow at him and stepped in, going straight up to her room. Draco walked over to where Blaise was doing his homework.

"What took you so long mate?" he asked Draco as he stormed around the room.

"Change of plans. We can't tell them tonight alright? McGonogall wants us to work together and plan the Halloween dance. Don't say anything about the club, or seeing them there." Draco told him.

"Fine. What's got you all pissed off though? Granger teasing you or something?" The glare he received was answer enough.

"I pinned her up against the wall again. Same thing as on the train, except… it was different somehow. I don't know. I really want to show her that I have changed. I don't know what's happening to me. Everytime I'm around her, all I want to do is touch her, smell her, just be with her." He said and sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"You know you like her, so just tell her. It isn't that hard…" Blaise told his friend.

"Yea. Me. Draco Malfoy confessing his love for the brains of the Golden Trio. Yea that will be REALLY easy! Never gonna happen Blaise." Blaise sat up, hearing the word Love coming out of Draco's mouth, and shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"So you just skipped like and went straight to love huh?"

"I didn't say that! I don't love that girl!" Draco screamed, sounding like he was trying to convince himself, more than he was Blaise. "Right. Would you like to make a little wager on that?" Blaise said with a lazy smirk on his face.

Meanwhile~

Hermione sat on her bed ad started thinking about Draco. She really wanted to believe that he had changed, hell they all had. He'd suffered just as much as anyone else. She just couldn't get by the fact that he had treated her like scum for all her childhood. When he kissed her though, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. When his lips were on hers, she was on fire. She text Cammy and told her to come up to the dorm and help them work on the Ball. She walked down to the common room just as Cammy was coming in.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Okay, so lets get started." Hermione said as she sat down on the couch next to Cammy. She pulled out some parchment and a quill to write down some notes.

"So, obviously, the bal will be on Halloween night." Draco said. "What time should it start and end?"

"Well, it can start at 7, and since there will be underage kids there, how about 4th and 5th years have to leave at 11, and 6th and 7th leave at 1?" Hermione said. They all nodded in agreement and she started writing things down. "Cammy and Blaise, can you be in charge of getting a roster of all the students from 4th year to our year? We have to turn the list in to McGonogall so they can have the invites sent out."

"Yeah, we can do that." Blaise said.

"Now, should this be a formal affair? Or a costume party?" Hermione asked.

"Costume party, definitely. Nothing too provocative though, we don't want to scare the kids " Cammy said laughing. She had just the perfect ideas for her and Hermione that would make those boys melt in their hands. Hermione jotted this down.

"Okay, next should be decorations, we need to write down what we need, and take it up to McGonogall, then she can give us all the supplies we need. She vwants us to make it all by hand." Hermione said, earning a groan from Draco ad Blaise. "It's supposed to help us unite better or something, I don't know."

"Well, we could make a banner to put at the back of the Hall, saying 'Happy Halloween'." Draco said. Hermione agreed and they finished the list and got the food and music lists done as well.

"Alright, let's get started then. Draco and Blaise, why don't you run these up to McGonogall and get all the supplies for the decorations so we can get them done? Cammy come up to my room really quick so we can change" Hermione said as she started walking to her room, followed by Cammy. Once they got inside, Hermione cast a silencing charm on her room so the boys wouldn't hear them when they came back.

"Do me a favor ok? Will you get close to Blaise? Get him to tell you why Malfoy is acting like this towards me. Be careful though, he can read your thoughts." Hermione said.

"He's not the only one… I can do it too, I just don't like knowing what people are thinking. Sure I'll help. They turned to leave when suddenly Cammy stopped, making Hermione walk into her.

"Damn, let a person know when you're gonna stop in front of them Cammy." Hermione said laughing.

"Sorry, just had a thought. I know what will make those boys go crazy for us." Cammy said with that trademark grin of hers that could only lead to nothing good.

"Oh really?"

A/N Ooh juicy juicy~ lol what till happen? You will have to wait my dears! R&R please!!!


	5. Objective: Get The Boys

Caught Between Right and Wrong

Chapter 5- Objective: Get The Boys

Draco and Blaise were sitting back and sitting on the couch by the time the girls came downstairs. Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione and Cammy were dressed in some very skimpy pajamas. Draco eyes Hermione from her head to her toe. She looked so damn hot like this. She was wearing black short shorts that showed off her very tan legs. She was wearing an emerald green top and she had her hair straightened and pulled back in a ponytail, with her bangs hanging in her face. Cammy had on pink short shorts with a baby blue tank top on, her hair in pig tails. Hermione walked up to Draco and waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Malfoy, are you alive in there?" She said. Draco snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Yeah, lets get started; McGonagall gave us tons of stuff to get started with. She said if we need anymore, let her know and she can get it." He said.

Hermione walked over to the box by the couch and there was paint, paper for banners, streamers for the ceiling and a ton of other things. The decided to start on the banner first, Hermione and Draco taking the banner and Cammy and Blaise worked on what the center pieces would look like for the tables. The boys got the stuff out of the boxes and Cammy came up next to Hermione.

"Let Operation: Get The Boys commence. You know what to do girl." She said. Hermione smirked and nodded at her friend and went over to sit by Draco. They decided that 'Happy Halloween' would go in the middle, and they would paint spiders and spider webs around it. As they were in the process of painting the middle, Hermione noticed that Draco had somehow managed to get black paint on his neck. This was her chance. _**'Perfect' **_she thought.

"Hey Draco, you've got paint on your neck, let me get it off." She said. Draco looked up at her and nodded. "Alright" He said.

She went over and got a washcloth from the bathroom and wet it a little. She came back down and sat in front of Draco. She got up on her knees and took the rag to his neck. Draco gulped. She was way to close, he had to control himself. She started to rub it very slowly, being very obvious that she was trying to turn him on, which as far as she could tell, was working. He closed his eyes and his breath got ragged. Hermione smiled to herself and winked at Cammy who was watching, Blaise oblivious to what was going on. She had got all the paint off, but she wasn't done with him yet. Her hand came up on his thigh, and she found it slightly moving up. She leaned in and started blowing in the wet spot on his neck, causing him to shudder.

~Meanwhile, on the other side of the room~

Cammy and Blaise were deciding on what to make the center pieces, so they were looking through some muggle magazines at different ideas. Cammy noticed that the magazine she wanted was on the other side of Blaise, so she took her opportunity. She leaned in front of him very slowly to grab the magazine and he happened to look down to her chest practically falling out of the very tight top it was in. His eyes got wide and he swallowed hard. God, he wanted to take her right then, but he knew he had to wait, for one, because he just wasn't that type of person, and two he didn't know how she felt about him, they had just met.

As Hermione's hand inched farther and farther up Draco's thigh, he put his hand on it to stop her. "Hermione." He whimpered just low enough so only she could hear. She stopped and looked at him. His eyes were darker than normal, he was definitely aroused. "You have no idea what you're doing to me." He whispered. She felt a strange feeling low in her abdomen. She smiled and kissed his neck softly, then she nipped it, and he nearly lost it.

"Hermione. Please." He said. "If you don't stop, I won't be able to control myself any longer." She looked at him again and it looked as if he was in pain. She decided it was time for her fun to be over and she nodded and went back to her side of the banner.

Draco was pissed. Now he was horny and it was all her fault. He was pretty sure she knew exactly what the hell she was doing to him too. She wasn't stupid. He had to calm himself down and get back to work.

About a half hour later, everyone was worn out. They left the banner in the middle of the room so it could dry and packed everything away. It was so late that Draco and Hermione had decided to let Blaise and Cammy stay in their dorms tonight. They decided that they would finish the banner after they got home from Hogsmeade on Saturday.

When Hermione and Cammy got up to her room, she cast the silencing spell again and they lay in her bed.

"So did you get through to Blaise?" Hermione asked her.

"Well, kind of. See, he could tell what I was doing and blocked me before I could get anything from him. He's good. So he asked me what I wanted to know so I told him and he said that Draco really is a changed person. He changed for the better and he doesn't know what's happening between you and him, but he doesn't want it to stop. Blaise said you're all he talks about. It sounds ta me like he's crazy about you and you should give him a chance." Cammy said.

"I know, it's just hard Cam, you don't know what he put us all through during school. I know that he is good; a part of me has always thought he was good, it's just hard. I'm going to try though." She said. Not longer after that, she fell asleep.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Blaise, she was so close to me down there that I almost lost control. I almost threw her on the floor and had my way with her." Draco said, sitting in his bed, while Blaise was lying on the large couch on the other side of the room.

"I know what you mean mate. I was so close to just taking Cammy right there on the floor as well. We need to tell them it was us at the club. Soon. I don't think we should keep it from them." Blaise said. Draco agreed. He also decided that he was going to ask Hermione to the ball in the morning. He shut off the lights and just lay there, thinking about kissing her again.

Hermione woke early the next morning, and made it to the shower before anyone else could. When she got out, she used the straightening charm shed learned on her hair and made it so her bangs were on one side of her head. She put her uniform on and decided to leave her robes in her room, seeing as she only had one class today. All four of them had it actually it was a Wizards Law class, and it was a 2 hour class. Anyone who wanted to become an Auror had to take the class. She loosened her tie a little and put some makeup on and went back into her room.

She ventured down into their kitchen, she saw Draco down there, eating a bagel. She smiled as she took him in. He wasn't wearing his robe either, and his tie was loose, and his shirt had the top two buttons undone. She blushed when he caught her looking at him. "Sorry." She said as she turned to walk away, but she felt his hand on her wrist gently. _**'Damn those seeker reflexes' **_

"Hey, can I talk to you?" He said softly. She nodded and almost melted when she looked up at his eyes. He looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Draco, is everything okay?" She asked him, putting her hand on his arm gently. He looked up at her.

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you something." He choked out.

"Okay, what is it?" She said

"Um, will you….gototheballwithme?" He stumbled out.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't catch that last part."

He took a big breath. "Will you go to the ball with me?" He said again.

He closed his eyed and expected to say no, but he never heard it. He felt her hand come up to his cheek and stroke if softly. He opened his eyes and she was smiling at him.

Of course I'll go with you Draco." She said. Draco smiled and picked her up in a hug and spun her around into the living room, making her giggle. The four of them walked to their class together, but when they got there, Cammy and Hermione were greeted by Harry and Ron and got a table together. Draco was a little annoyed by the fact that the Weasel was sitting so close to Hermione. You could tell it was clearly making her uncomfortable. After class was over, everyone went down to lunch. Everything was going fine until Ron Weasley pushed just a little to far.

Hermione stood up infuriated. "Ronald Weasly get this through your head! We are through! We have been for some time now! Get over it and leave me the hell alone!" She screamed and stormed out of the hall, Cammy following after. Weaselbees face couldn't have gotten any whiter. Potter looked like he was going to hit Weasel, ad the Weaselette smacked the shit out of her brother. Draco had to smirk at that. Then he decided to go make sure Hermione was alright. He nodded to Blaise and he got up and made his way out of the Great Hall, only to find Cammy stading there by herself.

"Where's Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"I dunno, I came out here after her, but she was gone. We should split up and try to find her." They all nodded and split up. Draco wandered over to the moving staircases and heard sniffling coming from the very bottom. He looked around the banister to see Hermione sitting down there. He slowly made his way down the stairs and sat down by her.

"This is where I realized it." She spoke through sniffles.

"Realized what?" He asked her, afraid of the answer.

"This is where I realized I was in love with him. It was after the first Quidditch game 6th year, after he kissed Lavender Brown right in front of me. I came down here and Harry found me. I asked him if this is what it felt like when he saw Ginny with Dean Thomas, I knew he was in love with Ginny, you'd have to be blind not to see it. He said it was and he just held me while I cried."

Draco never knew any of this. He really didn't even know what went on most of 6th year because of his damn mission. He gritted his teeth and tried not to think about it. "Can I ask what happened back there?"

She nodded. "Ron has been bugging me since we got on the train to get back together. Said he was sorry for cheating on me." Wait the Weasel cheated on her? How could anyone cheat on Hermione. "I walked in on them you know. The night I found out. I decided that instead of going home, I'd go visit him. I walked in and …..they were having sex. Him and Lavender." Draco's jaw dropped. Hermione sniffed again as she went on.

"He said it didn't mean anything, but I knew it did. He did it because I wouldn't. I wasn't ready. I broke up with him and in time I forgave him and we became friends again. Tonight, he had the nerve to ask me to the Ball. I told him no, that I had a date already. He asked me who and I told him. He got furious saying how dare I go with you, that I was meant to be with him forever. Even Harry couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. He said that I showed up to the Ball with you, then to ever to speak to him again. That's when I went off. I just lost it." She was crying now. He took her in his arms and just let her cry as much as she wanted to. How dare that little weasel treat her that way. Any girl for that matter.

When Hermione was done crying she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet." She said and chuckled.

"It's alright. It's washable." He said smiling to her.

He walked her up to their dorm and just hung out with her for a little while. Potter and Weaselette came by later that night to apologize, saying that the weasel was way out of order. They told her it was her decision to take whoever she wanted to the dance, and that they would stand by her. They stayed and everyone talked for a while, Draco and Harry deciding that one another wasn't so bad after all. Hermione got tired a little after that, saying she needed her rest for Hogsmeade tomorrow. She went upstairs and eventually cried herself to sleep.


	6. Shopping with Cammy leads to no good

**Caught Between Right and Wrong**

**Chapter 6-Shopping with Cammy can be no good.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything cept the plot and Cammy, well don't exactly own her, cause she's a real person lol but you get my drift!**

Hermione woke early the next morning and snuck into the bathroom as to not wake Draco. She looked in the mirror and saw red puffy eyes staring back at her. Had she really let everything spill out to Draco last night? Ron had just made her so angry. How dare he ask her to the ball after everything he had done? Sure, she had forgiven him so they could be friends again, but she never forgot, and she sure as hell didn't belong to him. She turned on the shower and shed her clothes slowly. She stepped in and as the water flowed over her, she tried to wash away the memory of the events from the previous night.

She stepped out about twenty minutes later and started to get ready. She chose a pair of low cut jeans with a light green sweater. She was putting on her black boots when she heard a soft knock on the door. She went to open it and found a half asleep Draco looking down at her.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She replied, looking down.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"Better, it's just hard to forget you know? I'll have the image of them in my head forever. Thank you. For listening to me last night, I know you probably didn't want to hear all my problems, but thank you anyway." She said and smiled a little.

"You're welcome Hermione." He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up for her to look at him. "Don't ever think you can't come to me for something okay? I'll always be here to listen." He said. She nodded and walked back over to the mirror and dried her hair with her wand and began to put her makeup on.

Draco watched her as she pulled her makeup out of her bag. He didn't understand why she didn't just use her wand to put it on, but for some reason it turned him on watching her get ready. The way her mouth made a little 'o' shape when she put her eyeliner on, the way she stuck her lips out to put on her lip gloss, it was enough to drive him crazy. She saw him watching her in the mirror and turned around and smirked at him. "Well get ready silly or were going to miss the trip to Hogsmeade, and we need to get our costumes so hurry up!" She said as she walked out of the bathroom.

She met him down in their common room about 15 minutes later. He was wearing black trousers with a grey button up shirt. She thought he looked so freaking hot. They decided to walk down to the Great Hall together to grab some breakfast before they caught the carriages. They walked into the Hall and it went silent. Every eye was on them.

"Why are they all staring at us Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"Well maybe because you're Hermione Granger and I'm an ex Death Eater and we are normally at each others throats, but now were walking down to breakfast together. One might think we're insane." He replied smirking at her.

"Yes, but the war is over and people are getting along now." She said back.

"Have you not noticed that half the Slytherin table is empty? Not everyone is so pleased that Voldemort lost the war Hermione. The only Slytherins that talk to me now are Blaise and Pansy, everyone else just ignores me or insults me. I actually fear sitting over there." He said, looking over to the Slytherin table wearily.

Hermione glanced over there, then at her table. "Well, come sit with me then." She said. He looked at her like she'd sprouted another head.

"Are you mad? The Gryffindors will flay me alive!" He hissed.

She chuckled a little. "They know that you never fought against us in the war. They know you helped to bring Voldemort down. You're not a bad guy anymore Draco. Come on." She said as she pulled him along. They sat down at the end by, Ron, Harry and Ginny.

Ron looked as if he was going to explode right there. Harry and Ginny scooted away from him quickly.

"Just what is he doing here!" Ron exclaimed.

"Eating Ronald, what the hell else does it look like! Now shut your trap and stuff your face like you do every day, or I will shut it for you!" She said angrily. Ron's eyes widened, not doubting that she would do it for a second. He looked down quickly and started eating. Draco looked over at Hermione and mouthed 'thank you'. She nodded and started talking to Ginny. That left Harry and Draco staring at each other.

"Malfoy."

"Potter." At the sound of last names, Ginny turned her head and smacked Harry on the back of his head.

"Honestly, are we still so childish that we have to use last names again?" She said slightly annoyed, while Harry was rubbing the back of his head. "You are Harry, he is Draco. Get over it!" Ginny said and turned back to Hermione.

"We better listen to her. I remember her Bat Bogey Hex, it hurt like hell." Draco said and it made Harry grin. By the time they all left the Great Hall, Harry, and Draco were having a civilized conversation about Quidditch, Ron walking behind them frowning. Hermione and Draco broke off to find Cammy and Blaise, who were waiting by a carriage for them. The four got in and rode in silence all the way to Hogsmeade.

When their carriage arrived at Hogsmeade, Draco got out before Hermione and held his hand out to help her. She raised an eyebrow at him, then took his hand and was followed out by Blaise and Cammy. They decided to head straight to the new costume shop 'All Hallows Eve' before all the good ones were gone. Hermione had no idea what she was dressing up as, but she wanted it to blow Draco away.

"Hermione, come here!" Yelled Cammy. She walked over and found her standing in front of a mannequin.

"You've seen Queen of the Damned right?" She asked Hermione. She shook her head yes. It was one of Hermione's favorite muggle movies.

"This is what Akasha wore in the movie."

"Wow Cammy, that's gorgeous. Don't you think you should tone it down a little though? You don't want to send half the male students to the Hospital Wing because their eyes popped out of their head." She said smiling. Cammy laughed.

"As funny as that would be, I'll have to alter it in my own way. Oh, and it wouldn't be half tha males, it'd be all." She said grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued her search. She met up with Draco and they decided they would look together. They rounded a corner and Hermione completely tuned out what Draco was saying when she saw it.

"Hermione? Are you even list-" Draco started to say but stopped when he saw what she was looking at.

It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was gold and came with elbow length white gloves and matching gold shoes. It was the dress from her favorite movie, and next to it was the prince outfit that matched it.

"This is it." She said softly. "This is what we should wear Draco, it's from my favorite movie, 'Beauty and the Beast'."

"What's it about?" Draco asked her.

"It's about an inventor's daughter named Belle who goes to this castle looking for her missing father and finds a beast who was cursed because he was a cruel person, and the only way to break the curse is if someone falls in love with him as the beast." She said.

"Did she break the curse?" He asked her.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Of course."

"Let's get them." Draco said. "We'll be the best dressed couple there.

They paid for their costumes and met up with Cammy to wait outside for Blaise. He finally came out with a bag about fifteen minutes later and everyone was staring at him.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked.

"I couldn't decide." Blaise said.

"What'd ya get?" Cammy asked.

Blaise grinned. "You'll just have to wait, it's a surprise."

"Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks and try to decide on the centerpieces for the tables?" Hermione asked. They all nodded and headed in the direction. Hermione was surprised when Draco offered to carry her shopping bag for her. She looked up at him and blushed when he winked at her.

They got a table in the back and all ordered Butterbeers, and Hermione pulled out some parchment and a quill to brainstorm ideas. They sat there for what seemed like forever, and nobody had come up with anything. Then suddenly it hit Hermione.

"Oh my God, I've got it!" Hermione yelled. The others looked at her like she was crazy.

"There is this thing muggles use to put candy in, I think it would be really neat, I think I know exactly who to go to talk to, I'll be right back." She said as she began to get up.

"Well, hang on and we'll come with you." Draco told her.

"No, it's okay, I wont be long I promise." She said and walked out onto the busy street.

"I wonder why she doesn't want us to go with her?" Draco asked.

"That's probably why mate." Blaise said, pointing across the street where Hermione was headed. Draco looked out the window to see Hermione walk into the Hogsmeade location of Weasley Wizard Wheezys.

A/N Sorry its been so long! I had writers block on this chapter and the next one for forever! I think I've got it now, so please review, be kind! Much love! -Brosia


	7. Nightmares make me call your name

Caught Between Right and Wrong

Chapter 7- Nightmares make me call your name

Disclaimer- I dont own anything other than the plot.

When they got back to Draco and Hermione's common room, they were so tired and agreed that they would meet up the next day to finalize the plans and send them off to McGonagall. They said goodbye to Blaise and Cammy and made their way up to their rooms. Hermione turned to go into hers when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I had a really good time with you today Hermione." Draco told her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I had a really good time too. Goodnight." She said.

"Night Hermione." He said and went to his room.

Hermione got changed for bed and got out her journal and began to write.

_Journal,_

_We went to Hogsmeade today to get everything for the ball. I saw George, he seems to be doing better, I think having Verity around keeps him together. I don't know what to think about Draco. He seems like he's changed, but I wonder if it's just an act. Maybe I should have Cammy read his mind, although, I know that he is really good at Occulmency. Maybe I should just give him a chance. That was the whole point of my makeover right? To be a different person, and to not judge people? It's just hard, given our past. _

She stopped when she heard the water running in the bathroom. Draco must be in the shower. She stuck her journal under her mattress and shut off her light, pretending to sleep so he wouldn't see that she was still awake. Not long after he shut the water off, she fell asleep.

_**Dream**_

_**"Now, what can we do to get this mudblood to talk?" Bellatrix said.**_

_**Hermione looked around. There wasn't a single person in the room who was going to help her. She had no idea where they had taken Harry and Ron, if they were even still alive. This was it. She was going to die. **_

"_**Well mudblood, are you going to tell me what I want to know?" **_

_**Hermione looked up at her and shook her head. She would not give in.**_

"_**Fine. Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled. **_

_**Hermione screamed. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. Bellatrix kept casting the curse on her and she felt like she was going to die. Bellatrix pulled her up and put the knife to her throat, she felt her skin break and hot liquid running down her neck.**_

"_**It's a fake! The sword is a fake!" Hermione screamed.**_

_**End dream**_

Draco woke up to screaming. He grabbed his wand and opened his door. The screams were coming from Hermione's room. He walked over, wand pointed at the door in case she was in trouble.

"It's a fake! The sword is a fake!" She screamed.

He opened her door and quietly walked in to find her tossing in her bed crying. She was having a nightmare and he was pretty sure he knew what it was about.

"Malfoy, please help me, please." She whimpered. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hermione." He said. No answer.

"Malfoy, please, you are better than this, help me." She cried. She started screaming again and Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Hermione wake up." He said and started to shake her. She started to swat at him so he scooped her up in his arms and began to talk to her.

"Hermione, please wake up, you're scaring me." He whispered in her ear. She jumped awake and started to flip out because someone was holding on to her.

"Shh, Hermione calm down, it's me. It's Draco."

She tilted her head up so she could see his face. "Draco?" She said.

"Yeah, it's me. You were having a nightmare, you scared the hell out of me." He told her.

"I'm sorry, I usually remember to cast a silencing charm so nobody can hear me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"It's always the same. The night Harry, Ron and I got taken to your manor and Bellatrix used the Cruciatus curse on me." She said quietly.

"You called my name." He said. Draco had felt guilty ever since that night. He should have helped her. He wanted to help her so badly that night, but he knew that if he did, Voldemort would have killed his mother.

"Yeah, in my nightmares, I call out to you to help me, because I knew that you were better than all of that, and deep down I knew that you didn't want any of it." She said, tears starting to come down her face.

"Do I ever help you?" He asked, afraid to know that answer.

"Sometimes. Sometimes you help me and we all get away. Other times you just look away and she ends up killing me."

"Hermione, I am so sorry." He said as he turned her around to face him. "Everyday I regret not helping you. You have to know Hermione, if there was a way I could have helped you, I would have. If I didn't do exactly as Voldemort said, my mother was going to die. I'm so sorry." He said. She looked up and he had tears forming in his eyes. She took her thumb and wiped one away.

"Shh, it's okay. I knew you weren't like them, that it wasn't your fault." She said.

His eye caught the scar on her neck, he brought his hand up and traced it with his finger.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." He said quietly. She placed her hand on the one Draco had on her neck.

"I'm alright Draco, I promise."

He nodded and glanced over at her clock.

"Well, I better get back to bed." He said as he got up to leave, but he felt Hermione's hand on his wrist.

"Stay with me please. I don't want to be alone." She said.

He closed his eyes and sighed, then looked back at her tear stained face. How was he supposed to say no to that. He nodded and she moved over so he could get in the bed. He lay down and he felt Hermione slip her hand in his.

"Thank you. For everything." She said.

"Your welcome."

Long after Hermione had fallen asleep, Draco stayed awake, thinking. Maybe he was starting to fall for her. He certainly didn't hate her anymore, and every time she wasn't around him, he felt like something was missing.

He felt a shift on the bed and he looked over to find Hermione turning towards him. She swung her leg over his and laid her head on his chest, draping her arm over his waist. He put his arm around her and smiled. He could get used to this. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

A/N: Sorry its short! I didnt have a computer for 3 days, so I couldnt update, but I got it to work for now, so Im going to try to get it written as fast as i can! Reviews are loved!


End file.
